Chuck Versus the Asylum
by Subject87
Summary: Chuck is stranded in an asylum after the Intersect causes him to become dangerously paranoid and all he can do is watch as time passes him by, and he is left all alone.
1. Chapter 1

He could remember the day he'd been put in here, twelve years ago to the day, the day he had lost everything. The images in his head, the flashes of scary pictures and delusions that made him distrust everyone, had gotten worse and soon it hadn't just been images. The images turned into entire scenarios only he could see, voices only he could hear. It had felt normal at first: he'd truly believed everything that he'd seen and heard.

A nurse came up to him, she was a pretty young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked so much like _her _that he nearly tripped over himself to get out if his chair and step back, "Stay away from me!" He shouted in a mixture of confusion and fear- she hadn't come to see him in six years... or was it six? Every day was exactly the same in here now, the only thing that changed were the images, the voices... They told him new things every day. For example right now he had this irritating voice in his ear that sounded just like the woman he'd loved, the woman he'd lost, whispering in his ear that this wasn't a nurse- she was here to kill him, after all he'd been a spy for years... And the CIA didn't just let their agents walk away.

"But why now?" He muttered as he examined the room, looking for possible exits. His heart was racing and his head was pounding. "Stay away from me!"

"Please Mr.-" The nurse began.

"No! Stay away from me!" he shouted as he backed away until his back was against the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The nurse told him but he didn't believe her- he knew better than to trust anyone. However, before he could move another muscle, he felt a needle jam into his arm and everything began to get fuzzy before going black.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was that he couldn't move his arms, which normally wouldn't bother him but the noise in his head was getting worse and he was starting to panic- he knew what they'd did... He was in confinement and in a straight jacket so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Let me out!" He screamed at the walls, the walls which now held code only he understood, he was in danger.. He needed out, "Please, I have to save the.."

The words caught in his throat as he realized the situation, he couldn't do anything.. The realization made his legs feel like jelly and he collapsed to the floor, a sob escaping his throat as he gave in to the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness.

He sat there, sweat starting to drip off his forehead as he struggled to his feet. His dark hair was shoulder length now and stuck to him tightly as he shook his head, trying to clear out the memories he had left- Morgan, Awesome, Ellie, Casey, _her_... "No, don't think about it, you're fine, you can do this.."

The door opened before he could finish reassuring himself and a redhead woman entered the room. "Mr.." She paused to look at his file.

"What?" He asked, he hated hearing his name as it reminded him of what he'd lost, who he'd been before all this.. Before his brain had betrayed him and he'd been locked in this godforsaken place and forgotten about. He knew that his friends, his family, everyone that he'd ever cared about had moved on and forgotten the former C.I.A agent. The former computer repairman clenched his teeth in anger, he'd given everything for them, for the C.I.A and what had they done? They'd locked him up instead of trying to help him, they had abandoned him and let this stupid computer eat away at him until he couldn't tell what was real and what was flashes from the computer in his head.

"We're going to let you out of solitary confiment." She said, "I'm your new doctor- Call me Sarah."

That got his attention, he looked up at her with a hopeful expression- had _she _come to save him? The one person who, no matter how hard he tried, wouldn't get out of his head. "No, you're not Sarah... You're not.."

"No." She agreed, "I am not that Sarah." She studied him for a moment, her hazel eyes seeming to look straight through him, "Are you ready to cooperate?" she asked curiously, "We'll happily release you back into your real cell if you'll cooperate."

"Fine, whatever." He said with a tone of brokenness it that only twelve years of being locked away could create.

"Very well, If you'll stand up I'll release you from your straight jacket."

He struggled to his feet, not a easy task when your arms are bound, and waited to be released from the jacket.

Now back in the rec room he collapsed in one of the chairs beside the window and sighed, the light in his eyes had gone out a long time ago, hope had left him about the same time he realized he was never really getting out of this place, this hellhole. The man that had once been Chuck Bartowski let his gaze fall to the window and the outside world.

* * *

Across the street, hidden in plain sight, sat a blonde woman wearing a black shirt, brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and sunglasses that hid her face. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and her face was locked in a frown. If her eyes had been visible tears would be seen forming, blurring her vision was she watched the window of the building like she did every time she was in between missions.

She heard someone slid onto the bench beside her and grunt. "Nice to see you too Casey." She said dryly though her words were hollow and they both knew she hadn't been happy to see anyone since that day.

"I want you on my team." The older man said and slid her a file, "I hear you've become who you used to be?"

"And who's that?" She asked, turning her attention to him for a moment.

The NSA agent paused for a moment and before grunting again, "Cold."

"What's the NSA want with a CIA agent?" She asked, ignoring his comment.

"The NSA doesn't want anything." Casey told her, "I'm putting a team together for a mission, global security- you know the drill."

"Fine."

"I miss him too." He admitted to the blonde woman before, with a final grunt of goodbye, walking away.

She watched him leave and allowed herself a small smile; who knew John Casey could actually admit he had feelings? Taking a deep breath she stood up and moved to follow him and, as with every year, Sarah Walker promised to find a way to help Chuck, but with every year it seemed just a little more impossible. "Goodbye Chuck." She muttered before following after Casey.

* * *

**Note: **So here's my first attempt at a Chuck fic, an experiment of sorts. I might write a few others, depending on how this is reviewed. So feel free to leave questions, comments, concerns, anything at all and if I get some good reviews I might write another fic in this fandom, maybe something less depressing! Anyway, I don't own Chuck or anything else in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

The very fact that she was on a mission while Chuck, her Chuck, was left to rot in that hellhole left a bitter taste in Sarah's mouth as she stared off into space. Her, Casey, and his other two picks were currently on their way to New Orleans to stop a weapons trade from going down with former Ring members.

The Ring, they had been the cause of everything- they had turned Shaw, one of the CIA's best, into a traitor out to personally destroy Chuck. Because of _her, _because Sarah Walker had killed his wife for her red test and Shaw had wanted her to feel the same pain she'd caused the rogue CIA agent. The idea that even a man as good as Shaw could be corrupted had made her seriously question her job, what if one day she ended up a bitter agent turned traitor?

"Walker." Casey said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I know.. I'm just."

The colonel grunted in response and grabbed his sidearm, "Focus on your feelings later, the mission takes precedence."

She nodded again and took a deep breath, _Time to go to work Sarah, worry about him later._

* * *

Ellie Woodcomb paced around the living room of their house in Chicago, it was a rather nice house with two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, and backyard big enough for their son. "Chuck!" She called, "Time for school!"

Ellie had the afternoon shift at the hospital so it was her turn to get their daughter ready for school while Devon slept off last nights shift. Chuck came downstairs in a rush, the eleven year old was the spitting image of his father but Even though Chuck looked like his father, but had his Uncle's personality (something Ellie couldn't have been prouder of). At the tender age of 11 he had a gift with computers, and he was so forgiving, so kind... She couldn't believe it had been twelve years since they'd lost Chuck, twelve years since Casey had come knocking with bad news.

_Ellie paced back and forth, Devon had jokingly said she was going to burn a hole in the rug of their apartment if she didn't stop. But she was worried about Chuck and Sarah, the Ring had been defeated but the bastard that had killed her father was still out there, she should be at the Buy More with Chuck and Sarah, but her stubborn brother had forced Morgan to take her home and Casey was standing outside to make sure of two things: A) they couldn't leave, and B) Shaw couldn't get to them. _

_Devon stepped out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and set them down before moving over to her and wrapping his arms around her, "He'll be fine, Shaw won't dare go after him now, if he's smart he'll probably go on the run and we'll never hear from him again." _

_She nodded and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, maybe sitting down and relaxing will take my mind off things." Devon nodded and turned on the TV before sitting down beside his wife._

"_Chuck can handle himself." He added. _

"_I know."_

_The two of them ended up falling asleep on the couch, in each others arms, and were awoken the next morning by a knock on the door. Ellie rushed to answer it and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The door opened to reveal John Casey with a grim look on his face, "Shaw struck last night at the Buy More while Walker and Bartowski were there." _

"_Oh my god.." The Neurologist said as her hands flew up to cover her mouth, the doctor was already assuming the worst. _

_Her Husband walked up slowly behind her, "What is it? What happened?" he asked, just a hint of worry creeping into his voice. _

"_Walker and Bartowski managed to take him down but Chuck had to download a.." He took a deep breath, "I'm going against orders here but you should know this, Bartowski had a computer in his head full of secrets and he used it to take Shaw down, but the computer overloaded his brain, he's gone."_

_Ellie let out a choked sob and Devon lowered his gaze to the floor, "N-No, he can't be dead.."_

_Casey's eyes widened like a deer's in headlights, he wasn't good with emotions outside of Anger "I'm heading back to DC today." he said gruffly, "I'll be back for the funeral." _

"_That's it?" She asked, "You come here and you tell me my brother is dead and just leave?"_

"_That's how it works." He replied coolly, "You have a husband to make you feel better, and that isn't me." And with that he was gone. _

Ellie was snapped out of her thought process by her son tapping her on the arm, "Mom what's wrong?" he asked

"Oh nothing I just... Got stuck in the past was all." She said, "What do you want for breakfast baby?"

"Pancakes!" He exclaimed, as he did every morning- He loved his pancakes, but his mother only let him have them once and awhile.

Ellie took a deep breath before grabbing the pancake batter out of the cabinet, at least one good thing had come out of the disaster, two days later they'd found out she was pregnant. "What kind of Pancakes do you want sweetie?"

"Chocolate Chip!" The young boy exclaimed.

Dr. Woodcomb smiled softly before getting to work on breakfast so Chuck would be ready for school and silently wished that Chuck could be here to see his Nephew.

* * *

Sarah suppressed a grimace as both she and Casey stepped out of the van, last second intel had changed a bust mission to a surveillance mission. She hated surveillance missions because then she was alone with her thoughts, and her thoughts always trailed back to that final fight with Shaw and what he'd done to Chuck.

"Walker." Casey called, the two of them were stationed in DC and while it was unusual for agents from different agencies to work together, everyone knew that there was no better team out there then Sarah Walker and John Casey.

"Casey." She replied, "Going back to California to see your daughter?" She asked curiously.

"No." The colonel said, "Why?"

"I.. I was just wondering." She said. "I have to report back to the director, he has a new assignment for me and I was hoping..."

"That I'd check on Bartowski." He guessed.

"Yeah."

"It's been twelve years Walker, if he was gonna die he would have done so by now."

"Are you really that detached that you don't care if he lives or dies?" She demanded.

"We have our orders Walker, you know that."

"Doesn't it seem a little odd to you that we were specifically ordered no contact with Chuck? An Order than only came six years after he was locked away? That we had to tell his family that he had been killed in the line of duty?"

"I don't question orders." He replied, "Questioning orders gets you locked up, or killed."

"Does it?" She asked, "Because if you remember right, orders have nearly gotten us both killed, if there's anything our time with Chuck showed us is that even the people giving orders should be questioned."

"What if you're wrong?" John countered, "We'd be facing a court-martial faster than we could blink." He paused, "Or possibly treason, you really wanna risk that Walker?"

"For Chuck?" She asked, "Of course."

"No hesitation." He noted and grunted, "I'll go to California, meet me there after your mission."

With a grateful smile she nodded before turning around and leaving We will save you Chuck She thought determinedly, but first she had one more mission to complete.

* * *

The voices were back, they came back every day now.. The medicine wasn't helping anymore, the flashes were getting worse and each flash brought a sharp pain worse than the last. He lay on his bed, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head and hopefully get back to that halluciation he'd had about his wedding to Sarah...

"Hello Chuck." Came a familiar, and unwelcome, voice.

Chuck sat up quickly, but there was no one there. "Great Bartowski." he muttered, "You're hearing things,dredging up memories that are best left alone." The former Nerd Herd leader went quiet for a moment, his muscles tensing up as he listened for that voice. He felt his heartbeat quicken as footsteps approached the door to his room.

"Yo Bartowski, what're you doing awake?" The night guard, Bruce, asked curiously, "It was lights out ten minutes ago."

"Yeah I know I just um... I couldn't sleep." He lied.

"Don't let me catch you away on my next round, alright?"

"Sure thing." Chuck promised and lay back down, hoping Bruce would buy it. He knew he wouldn't be getting to sleep tonight. That voice, just those two little words, had spooked him (he spooked so easily these days, even more than before). It was evenings like this that he wished Sarah, and to some extend Casey, were still here to protect him- especially now that the intersect was malfunctioning.

Because the voice he'd heard belong to Daniel Shaw.

* * *

**Note: **So after some mixed reviews (and I think everyone who gave good constructive criticism on this story) I decided to continue it, as I have a few ideas where to take this story. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'll try to update soon- but I would like to work on a post Chuck fanfic and I have other fics to work on too. Though I might work a little harder on this if it gets good reviews. As always I own nothing, so please _read and review! _


	3. Author's note

So I'm just posting this to let you know I'm going to restart the story, I'm having trouble working with the timeline I've set as I never had intended for this to be more than a oneshot, and I think I can make this a really good story if I start over. I'll leave this up until the first chapter is done, then republish. Thanks you for reading and I hope you like what I do with this story once I've restarted it.


End file.
